


Cure for a Crush

by coyotemoonmistress



Series: Force Says Yes Please [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Mummy kink, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: Basically, Anakin wants to be bossed around by his Mummy (Mommy? whatever).
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Force Says Yes Please [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685086
Kudos: 95





	Cure for a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This was new for me so I hope it reads okay, and the characters aren't too ooc. I don't know where this one came from, F/M has not been in my wheelhouse previously.
> 
> I put their ages at RotS. And while Anakin is 'technically' old enough, I did pause the smut to discuss consent.

"It's really over this time Master, she won't see me. She said a Jedi and a senator don't belong together. She wants someone who understands that world. She's right - politics is just so...urgh! But we could have made it work!"

From her seat on the couch, Master Kenobi could see the young knight's eyes glistening, and bottom lip wobbling - which was quite adorable. She had tried to remain neutral on the subject of Padme, but she knew this was coming. Padme's passion lay in the Senate: helping people with powerful speeches and world-changing bills. Her former padawan loved being a Jedi - traversing the universe helping others. They were both wonderful people, but too different for a long term relationship.

She told him just that.

"But I loved her Obi-Wan, she was my angel." The sorrow was thick in his voice. Obi-Wan rolled her eyes - she had had enough.

"Anakin, come here and listen to me." She softly commanded, putting her tea down on the coffee table in front of her. Anakin walked over without a hint of resistance. She pulled him down by the arm until he was sitting next to her. "There are many forms of love Anakin; love for friends, family, a lover, a partner, the people we save and our fellow Jedi. You had a crush, young one. It is not hard to see why; she is kind, beautiful, strong and confident. But it was not meant to be Anakin, you will find another to share yourself with in time."

"You really think so?" His eyes glowing with hope. Obi-Wan pulled him close and held him tight. "Of course Ani. The traits that make you a good Jedi, would also make you a wonderful partner." She rubbed his back to soothe him as she felt tears soak into her robes. "Hush now Anakin, this will pass."

Anakin pulled himself back and looked up to Obi-Wan, her grey eyes so warm. "Do you love, Master?" Obi-Wan stroked her thumb along the inside of his wrist as she thought about her answer. "Yes young one. My friends, other Jedi, my fellow councillors, my former padawan." Their eyes met again as Anakin smiled.

He fell forward into his Master's arms again and held her tight. He could feel her heart beating against his cheek, as he wound his fingers into her loose auburn curls. "I love you too Master, so much." He breathed in her scent deeply, and oh, she smelt like jasmine and ginger tea. Anakin has always like her smell - it's like home for him. He rubbed his face against her soft robes chasing more of it and of her warmth.

Anakin could not suppress the low hum brought forth from Obi-Wan's hand in his hair, scratching his scalp gently. She was amazed at how small he had made himself to fit against her. Obi-Wan pressed a light kiss to Anakin's forehead, and continued to run her fingers through his hair, occasionally grazing the shell of his ear. She could feel him calm in the Force - his heart relieved of its first real break. "That's it Ani, yes. You're such a good boy. So brave, so clever, so good for me."

Anakin gasped at her words. He was feeling overwhelmed with emotion, his senses on fire - he had never felt like this with Padme. He was becoming hard, and a bit shocked that his pleasure making itself known in such a crude way. He raised his face in an attempt to get some oxygen to his addled brain. It wasn't long until he could feel his Master's neck against his tingling lips. She smelt stronger here, like sweet, ripe fruit from a thriving, tropical world.

Fingers were digging into her thigh, they must have been there for some time but she hadn't noticed. She could feel his arousal against her knee, however, even without this obvious sign she could smell him and sense his throbbing, wanting aura against hers in the Force. He was not a boy anymore, no longer her little padawan. They had always been close - closer than most other Master-Padawan pairs. Not having had children herself and Anakin's mother dying in childbirth cemented their connection. In spite of this, her love for him was not maternal, but platonic. Over the past few years it had grown, and now it had evolved to whatever this was.

Yet there was an issue of consent niggling at her. He was no longer her padawan, true, however she was his Master for 8 years - she was almost 10 years older than him. They had both had partners, but he was still young, and had just stopped pining for Padme. Was she taking advantage of his vulnerability? She needed answers before they could continue.

"Anakin? Anakin, sit up for me please, and look at me so I know you can hear me." She kept her voice stern, hoping it would capture his attention. And it did. He sat up straight and locked eyes with hers, understanding the tone of her voice. "I am no longer your Master Anakin, we are equal now. I want you to know you can speak your mind with me and say no whenever you need to."

He is silent for a moment before laughter bubbled up from his chest. "Master...Obi-Wan, I know that. You make me feel safe, and I know you would never be mad at me for speaking up. I call you Master out of habit, but I know you respect me as a fellow Jedi. My failed relationship with Padme did affect me, but no one could ever live up to you for me Obi-Wan. You have been a friend to me. I thought my feelings for you were wrapped up in our training bond - every padawan has a touch of hero worship for their Master, we're taught that. But even after it was dissolved I found myself drawn to you Obi-Wan. I've tried to distract myself, I wanted it to work with Padme. Surely once I was happy with her my feelings for you would fade. But I just felt like I was betraying you. You calm me Master. Having you to look out for me, it's easy. You wouldn't be taking advantage of me Master - you couldn't. I love you."

Obi-Wan took in everything Anakin had confessed - her concern that this was just hormones or a leftover from their previous dynamic was assuaged. She lowered her shields again and allowed the atmosphere to warm again. She replaced a hand in his hair, giving him a gentle scratch. "I love you too Anakin."

Anakin did not require much prompting to fall back to his aroused state. Her words drove him wild as he lifted her onto his lap, quickly placing his head on her chest. He began nuzzling her breasts and purring in pleasure. "Oh, M-Master," he stuttered, "so soft, so warm."

"Such a sweet boy, my little Ani. Here, feel them." Her voice light and encouraging as she opened her robe, exposing her breasts to him. Her skin was the colour of cream, and her nipples a bright pink - contrasting beautifully with her hair and eyes. Obi-Wan caught his hands and brought them to her chest. His hands were full of her warm flesh - her nipples hard against his palms. He trust his hips against her and groaned at the sensation. "Roll them with your fingers, but be careful - you won't be too rough with me will you Ani?" He shook his head and played with her as instructed. His long fingers were a little calloused - not as much as her own after so much saber work - but enough to tease her just that bit more.

Obi-Wan could feel her stomach tightening, blood swelling the flesh between her thighs. She knew it wouldn't be long until she was wet - wet enough for the young knight underneath her to smell it. "That's very good Anakin, would you like to use your mouth?"

Anakin's hips kept a slow rhythm - more of a squirm than a thrust really. He didn't want to do anything wrong. "Y-yes M-Master, please?" Anakin felt so unsure of himself. But unlike his other encounters with his age-mates, he felt safe, free from ridicule. He trusted her with his life, as she trusted hers with him. He felt no embarrassment or shame - just pleasure.

Still, he was holding back. There was something he couldn't say - it seemed strange but right, and yet...

He was used to flirting with people - something he absolutely learned from his Master. He took them home, he took charge, he fucked them. But with Obi-Wan- 

"Anakin? It's alright. Really. You can say it, come on - I want you to." Her tone brokered no argument.

"M-Mummy?" Anakin visibly sagged as he uttered the word, the word Obi-Wan knew was worrying him. "Mummy, please?" The Jedi Master smiled broadly, the beaming smile that never failed to let loose butterflies in his belly.

"Of course baby boy, come to Mummy. Such a good boy for Mummy." Anakin released a high pitched whine as those words flooded over him. She leant forward until her nipple grazed his bottom lip. His tongue pushed out and licked over the little bud before wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently. His left hand came up to hold her right breast and knead it in time with his tongue.

"That's lovely my clever boy." She shivered as her skin tingled, it had been some months since she was last intimate with another Jedi. She felt so powerful with the amount of midichlorians underneath her - awaiting her instruction. "Are you happy baby? Do you feel good? I don't want to overwhelm you young one." She hummed as he removed his mouth with a pop, "Yes! I'm okay. I feel so good Mummy, what do you want me to do?"

Obi-Wan sat up straight and completely opened her robe to him. His eyes roamed all over her hungrily. Her skin was glowing in the afternoon sun. Cute freckles and old scars scattered across her torso. He had seen a lot of his Master over the years, but not this much all at once. Anakin tentatively placed his hands on her full hips, she hadn't told him to but he needed to touch her. His head was full of cotton wool, buzzing and gloriously empty. He only had to do what his Master asked.

"Sit nice and still for me baby, Mummy wants to look at you now." Obi-Wan opened Anakin's pants and smiled when she saw the evidence of his arousal. "My, what a big boy you are!" She took him in hand and stroked firmly, her own arousal throbbing in response to his moaning. His silky hardness was a lovely weight in her hand, and he was so sensitive. "Oh! Mummy - I'm so close!" The boy whined high in his throat. "That's okay honey, come whenever you're ready."

Anakin cried out before he shoved his face between her breasts to muffle the noise. This is his Master, his Obi-Wan. Then he smelt it; it was new, strong and heady. Her rough voice cut through his reverie. 

"You can touch sweetheart, it's okay." He quickly moved one hand below her naval to the patch of curly red hair. She was so warm against his hand - what would that heat feel like against his mouth? He was dragged from his thoughts - her hand was flying now, bringing him quickly to the edge of his orgasm. She knew just how to touch him.

"Good boy Ani. Do you feel that? I'm hot and wet because of you darling. Maybe next time Mummy will let you inside."

He came - hard. He moaned her name against her skin, trembling as she stroked him one last time. She held him against her as he gasped for breath and his shivers subsided. Obi-Wan kissed his hair and pulled back from him, his release was shimmering across her stomach. She stood up and walked toward her bedroom. Her white robe barely clinging to her shoulders as she turned back to him at her doorway.

"You've been a very good boy, but it's my turn now Ani, would you like to watch Mummy?"

Anakin tripped over his pants in his rush to follow his Master.


End file.
